It's too late to apologize
by x0xtennisfanx0x
Summary: Keigo Atobe oneshot. AtobexOC sorta


**:::: 1st person PoV ::::**

Walking to my best friend since, I guess 3 years ago, I laughed at his arrogant attitude that said "I am the best!"

He looked at me. "Whats so funny??" "Nothing Atobe." I siad with a grin and continued walking and talking about the beach dance thing that was happening next week.

"So who are you going with?" I asked looking over at him out of the corner of my eye. Atobe flipped his bangs slightly and smirked. "Just someone." Furring my brows in confusion I nodded, not pressing the issue futher. "Who are you going with?" He asked back, sounding curious to know who.

I shrugged and stuffed my hands in my pockets. "I don't know. I think he's already got other plans..." Saying the last part kind of slowly. Atobe patted my head. "Well I'm sure this guy will get off his plans and go with you."

Looking at him like he was the biggest idiot in the world I nodded. "Yeah, I hope." "KEIGO-KUN!!" I heard a higher voice yell from a distance then come to Atobes side immediatly and hugging him, while kissing him, on the lips. And even worse, he wasn't pulling back.

_I'm holding on your rope,_

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

_I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound_

I just found out today that my best friend... no... my crush... the one I hung out with the most, had a girlfriend after all this time.

It ached my heart that he didn't realize the damage he did, and that he didn't tell me anything. Every Hyotei regular probably knew I had a crush on him after the first year. But I guess he was too stiff minded not to realize that I did.

Looking at them after they talked for a bit about going to the dance together, I could feel the tears wanting to pour out, but I held them in and put on a smile. "I'm going to go... I have to get ready for work..."

Atobe looked over and blinked confused. "Ore-sama didn't know you had work. You can come with us for a while."

You tell me that you need me

Then you go and cut me down, but wait

"Keigo-kun, I'm going to go check on the team, okay!" His.. girlfriend said too perky and ran off.

Crossing my arms I took a defensive stance. "So. When were you going to tell me about your girlfriend." I said, saying girlfriend with venom. Atobe looked at me with a 'what-are-you-talking-about' look that made me even more angry at him. "What do you mean? I told you about her last week."

Keeping a firm glare I shook my head slightly. "You told the regulars. Not me. You dont even talk to me in class anymore!" I looked at the ground and took a breath holding in the tears for a bit longer. "... What happened the Atobe I knew."

Atobe looked speechless, I looked up. "That's what I thought." And I started running for wherever my feet could take me. "WAIT!!!" Ignoring him I kept running. "I'M SORRY!..."

_You tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

"Save it for your fangirls Atobe!" I yelled back and ran to the park and sat down on the swing and started crying. 'How could he do this?! I knew he was acting weird but... he knew I already hated his fangirls... so what makes this any different!!'

Charm Point wa Nakibokuro Hearing Atobes ringtone, that he picked out, play, I pushed the ignore button and turned off my cellphone.

Looking at the ground I shook my head. "It's not going to work this time Atobe..."

_I'd take another chance, take a fall_

_Take a shot for you_

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat_

_But it's nothin new_

_I loved you with a fire red-_

Getting up and walking out of the park I saw Atobe and his stupid girlfriend who ruined everything, walk twards the park. They were laughing and talking about what to do for the stupid dance.

"Well he sure got over me quickly." I muttered bitterly while walking into the sunsetting day. Remembering everything we've acutally been through hurt worse than seeing him again with someone else, when I wished all this time that it would be me.

_Now it's turning blue, and you say..._

_"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you_

_But I'm afraid..._

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

Walking into my room I looked at some of the pictures of me and Atobe at differnet events laughing or making weird faces, or Atobe just being mad for having a picture taken. All good memories, until now.

Looking at the picutres made my heart ache. Knowing I woudlnt' be able to stand to see his smile without bursting into tears or getting a hug from him, and knowing that I can never be with him. No matter how I tried.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_It's too late to apologize, yeah_

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-_

"Honey, the phones for you. Some one named, Atobe." My mom said from down the hall. Looking at the door I grabbed the phone and answered it. "Atobe... It's to late okay. Stop calling me. And stop trying to apologize, you've already done enough damage.." I quietly trying not to break into tears, and hung up on my once best friend, my crush, and now the one who broke my heart.

_I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground..._

**x0xtennisfanx0x: Hey guys!! Yes I know that I have to get working on my other stories but I thought I'd do a one-shot for once... actually more than once cause I'm thinking about doing them for every Hyotei person! WOOT. But I'll get back to my other stories soon. Arigato!**


End file.
